Strawberries and Selfies
by BluMuzik07
Summary: What if the Yorozuya trio and Zura were suddenly teleported to our world? Just a small fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**The other day I had this bizarre dream of me going into the Gintama world, so I decided to write a short fanfic on the complete opposite. **

**Another thing is that I won't be adding "-aru" to what Kagura says because it would look kinda awkward.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: <em>_"Nothing can be more shocking than me leaving my Jump behind"_

It was just a normal day in Edo.

Some birds were chirping in the distance. The sun was high in the sky, the sky clear and blue.

But that's just it for the good stuff.

At the Yorozuya, the unmotivated trio were lazing around (as usual).

Gintoki Sakata, the "leader" of the Yorozuya, was lying on the couch, reading Shonen Jump, occasionally slurping stawberry milk—forgive me—slurping _ichigo gyunyuu_,from the carton and constantly picking his nose.

Kagura, the abnormally strong, vermillion-haired girl, was chewing on sukonbu while Shinpachi was sitting next to Gintoki, as unmotivated as all of them.

Sadaharu was no better, staring at everyone with his huge eyes.

All of a sudden, the door slid aside.

"CUSTOMER!" everyone yelled.

"Gintoki, I'm happy to see you all giving me such a warm welcome." A familiar voice replied.

"Ah, it's only Zura." Kagura grumbled, while Zura (Sorry, man, but that's what I'm gonna call ya) on the other hand, was very happy at the warm welcome which, of course, wasn't for him.

"Eh~? Go home, Zura." Gintoki groaned, annoyed.

"So it wasn't a customer." Shinpachi sighed. All these comments literally stabbed Zura in the heart.

"Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" said Zura, repeating his well-known saying. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you all about this new thing which has come to Edo."

"Really? What is it?" Kagura questioned.

"It's..."

"It's?" everyone stared at him.

"It's...!"

"It's...?"

"IT'S!" Zura shouted.

"IT'S?!"

"A TELEPORTER!"

"..."

"Go home." Kagura groaned, louder this time.

"Get out. Wasted my time." Gintoki grumbled.

"No, no, wait! It's real! It's real! In fact, I..." Zura didn't finish because Gintoki spoke up first, showing him a dangerous smile. "Oh, so interesting! Let's talk about this outside."

Kagura slowly followed Gintoki, while Zura, puzzled and reluctant, went outside. As they opened the door, he started again, "The teleporter. I..." he couldn't finish yet again, as he received a big KICK from both Kagura and Gintoki and was sent shooting towards the sky.

They closed the door, grumbling and groaning, and returned to their positions.

_~Half an hour later~_

Gintoki looked up from his Jump.

"Oi... Kagura? You feeling something weird?"

"Like what, Gin-chan?" she replied, reaching for another sukonbu.

"Like... like everything is _spinning_."

"You're right, Gin-san. It's... everything is..." Shinpachi said.

The spinning went on for a long time. Everyone eventually closed their eyes, hoping to get rid of the feeling.

After a few minutes—"or hours", as they wondered, they all slowly opened their eyes.

And what they saw gave them a shock. Well, not "them", but Shinpachi and Gintoki; Kagura was still chewing sukonbu while Sadaharu stood next to her, sniffing the ground.

A scene, similar to where they lived, appeared. Shops, parks and other stores along with a few normal things found in cities.

But still, it was _different_.

"Gin-san... are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shinpachi said, astonished.

"Yes."

"Gin-san, we're..."

"I... I left my Jump back in the Yorozuya!" Gintoki said, wide-eyed and panicking.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Then, what is it?" Kagura asked, confused.

"Nothing can be more shocking than me leaving my Jump behind." Gintoki sighed.

"Gin-san, apparently, you don't know where we are," Shinpachi remarked and turned towards Kagura. "Kagura-chan, we've... we've..."

Before he could say another word, another voice said:

"_We've been teleported to the 3D world."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shinpachi: "**__The Land of the Samurai. It's been a while since our country has been called that. Twenty years ago, a race called the Am-"_

_**Gintoki: **__"WHAT THE HECK?! NO ONE EVEN REMEMBERS OUR OLD INTRO ANYMORE!"_

_**Kagura: "**__Gin-chan's right, Shinpachi. You're still stuck in the old times."_

_**Shinpachi: **__YOU TWO...!"_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: <em>_"Well, not all, but your definition of '3D world' is completely wrong, Shinpachi." _

"_We've been teleported to the 3D world."_

"AAAGH! WHO SAID THAT?!" Shinpachi shouted.

"I-I-I'm n-not scared. I don't believe in g-ghosts." Gintoki said, obviously scared.

"Gintoki... it must be fate to meet you here." A familiar voice said (again).

"Zura!" the trio said.

"..."

" 'FATE', MY FOOT!" Gintoki yelled, "Look what mess you've gotten us into!"

"Don't worry!" Zura said, with a sparkle in his eyes. "I brought reinforcements!"

A white placard appeared.

"_Hello, everyone." _Was written on it.

Everyone knew what that meant.

"REINFORCEMENTS! AS IF! Agh, now my head hurts." Gintoki shouted, again.

Elizabeth walked to the front.

"Why did you bring Eliz... this creature here, Zura?" Kagura asked.

"You clearly, clearly, _very clearly_, wanted to say Elizabeth." Zura looked at her.

"Shinpachi," she continued, "I've been wondering this for a while now. What is '3D world'?"

"It could be... three...three... Ahah! Three-dinosaurs' world!" she said.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU EVEN COME UP WITH THAT?!" Shinpachi said, "The '3D world' is where all the anime fans watch Gintama."

"Well, not all. But your definition of '3D world' is completely wrong, Shinpachi." Gintoki added.

"HUH? Then what's YOUR opinion?" Shinpachi asked angrily.

"It's..."

"It's?"

"It's...!"

"It's...?"

"IT'S!"

"IT'S?!"

"THE PLACE WHERE EVERYBODY LOVES GIN-CHAN!" Gintoki smirked.

"..."

"BWAAHAHAHAHA! 'The place where everybody loves Gin-chan'?! Pfft, HAHAHAHA...!" Shinpachi said and began to laugh hysterically along with Kagura.

"I won't laugh at you, Gintoki. I don't laugh at my comrades... pfft." Zura tried to suppress a smile.

"Fine, fine. Laugh all you want to... huh?" Gintoki took a look at his hand and saw what he was holding.

A smartphone

"W-W-What is this thing?! A-An evil machine?!" Gintoki looked at it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE HOLDING SUCH A VALUABLE THING AND YOU DIDN'T NOTICE IT!" Shinpachi yelled.

"W-WHAT IS IT?!" Gintoki yelled, both scared and angry.

"It's like a mobile phone but this one's got a touch screen!" Shinpachi explained.

"Shinpachi, look at your hand." Kagura said.

He looked and what he saw was...

...money.

Lots and lots of money.

Gintoki stared at it.

"Oi, Shinpachi-kun~ Shinpachi-kun. We're your friends, aren't we? Lend us some money, will ya?"

"Great, now you're going to act like a delinquent. And no, you don't get any. NONE!" Shinpachi adjusted his glasses.

"Gin-chan, look! I have this... this...What is this?" she asked, confused as ever and extended her hands to show everyone what was lying there.

"It's... It's a candy stick. It's a cola flavored candy stick. Much better than sukonbu." Zura chimed in.

Everyone stared at him as if he were crazy. Kagura tasted some.

"Delicious! This stuff's good! Shinpachi! Buy me more of this!"

"But you already have like 10 candy sticks!" Shinpachi said.

"But it's not enough..." Kagura pouted.

"We don't have anything." Zura said, sadly, standing near Elizabeth and Sadaharu.

"This teleporter is amazing!" Kagura said.

A person passed by them. He was one of _us_, "us" meaning us, human beings. Not an anime character but one of _us_.

"Excuse me, but can you-?" Shinpachi asked but the person passed by, without noticing.

"How rude!" Gintoki said.

Kagura stood in the middle of the crowd of people and yelled, "HEY EVERYONE!" but it was as if no one heard anything.

They all tried a few more times but failed.

"You know what this means?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes. Gin-san, it means that only we can see them but they can't see us."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, what will happen next?<strong>

**I'll be uploading the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shinpachi: **__"The Land of the Samurai. It's-"_

_**Gintoki:**__ "HEY! You're doing this to annoy me, aren't you?"_

_**Shinpachi: **__"..."_

_**Kagura: **__"..."_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: "The one who'll be taking the pictures is ME!"<em>

"This is bad... this is bad. _Why _are we all here? _Why _can't anyone see us? _Why _did Zura have to go and buy a stupid teleporter?" Gintoki had clearly lost his mind.

"Gin-san... please, calm down. We'll find a way out of this!" Shinpachi consoled him.

"_Why _can't anybody see us? I'd be happier if everybody could see me. That way everyone could see the famous Gin-chan!" he continued.

"WHAT?! _THAT'S _WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Shinpachi said.

"..." Zura whispered something.

"What is it?" Kagura questioned him.

"ZU...RA...JA...NAI...KATSURA DA!" He yelled.

"Katsura-san! There're clearly worse problems here than that."

"Who cares... I'll just use my smartphone. And Shinpachi! Buy me a carton of strawberry milk."

"Uh, Gin-san, you're forgetting one thing. How can I buy anything if the cashier can't see me?"

"..."

"Thus, a thief is born." Gintoki whispered.

"How pitiful. Pfft." Kagura grinned.

"I'M NOT A THIEF! I MOST DEFINITELY WILL NOT STEAL ANYTHING FROM THE SHOP!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Ah~ Shinpachi, just go and put the money on the counter and bring the stuff." Gintoki sighed.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!"

"..."

_(Shimura Shinpachi ended up going anyway.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A few minutes later~<strong>_

'_I wonder if everyone in Edo would notice that we're gone...' _Shinpachi thought as he returned from the shop. Somehow, he had managed to pick a small carton of strawberry milk and left the required amount of money on the counter; the cashier had stared in astonishment at the suddenly appearing money on the counter because, of course, he couldn't see Shinpachi.

Shinpachi reached the place where everyone was.

Kagura was eating her new favourite snack, the candy sticks. Sadaharu stood next to her. Zura and Elizabeth were staring at the buildings nearby. And Gintoki...

Gintoki couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Uhm... where's Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked Zura.

"He went into this coffee shop." Zura pointed towards a small building on the other side.

Shinpachi made his way towards it, while the others followed him.

"Gin-san? Gin-san? Where are you?"

"Shinpachi... this is AWESOME! Look! Through something called Wifi, I made an account on this website called Facebook!" Gintoki was sitting on a sofa at the corner.

"LAME!" Kagura yelled.

"Here you go. The strawberry milk." Shinpachi handed him the carton.

"What's this?" Gintoki said.

"What? This? It's a straw." Shinpachi replied.

Gintoki stared at it for a while and threw it away.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Why drink from a straw when you can just drink strawberry milk from the carton?" he said and began gulping it down.

"And, Gin-san... I have one request."

"Hmm?"

"Give..."

"What?"

"Give the smartphone to me so I can take a picture." He said.

"Why?"

"SO THAT I CAN SHOW THE WORLD HOW COOL I LOOK WITHOUT MY GLASSES!"

"..."

"Don't do that, Shinpachi." Kagura said, wide-eyed.

"Nah, removing your glasses is like removing your existence." Gintoki scratched the back of his head. "The one who will be taking the pictures is ME!"

He instantly began taking lots of pictures of himself.

"Gin-chan! Let me take a picture, too!" Kagura said.

"WHAT?!" Gintoki made a scary face.

"Kagura-chan, let's go to the park nearby instead."

"Wait!" Zura shouted.

"What is it, Katsura-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"Let... let me take a picture too!"

"Huh?"

"I'll just take a picture of me with Elizabeth and Sadaharu."

Gintoki threw the empty carton at Zura's head and yelled,"NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!"

"Ah, it's going to be dark soon. We better hurry." Shinpachi said.

'_Now, only one question remains.' _Shinpachi thought.

'_Will we ever be able to go back?'_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will probably be the last one.<strong>

**Just wanted to say that.**

**Hehe.**

_***awkward***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shinpachi: **__"This is great. Gin-san is sleeping so now I can finally say it all."_

_**Shinpachi: **__(inhale)_

_**Gintoki: **__(wakes up) __**"**__NO!"_

_**Kagura: **__"Gin-chan, he didn't say anything yet..."_

_**Shinpachi: **__"Tsk, looks like I couldn't do the intro. Anyways, this is the last chapter."_

_**Gintoki: **__"It's fine, it's fine. Readers, you can hold your tears."_

_**Shinpachi: **__"What? No one's crying."_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: "And you! Don't make that serious face while riding on the slide!"<em>

'_Will we ever be able to go back?' _Shinpachi wondered.

He was walking to the park with the others following him.

Kagura and Gintoki began to ride on all the slides while commenting on everyone nearby.

"I might as well buy something for me." Shinpachi said and went to a shop.

"Gintoki, where is he going?" Zura asked him, with Elizabeth behind him.

"Buying something for himself. Knowing him, he might just be buying a new pair of glasses." He replied.

"I see..." Zura said with a serious face.

"DON'T SAY THAT WITH SUCH A SERIOUS FACE WHILE RIDING ON A SLIDE!" Gintoki yelled.

"How rude. Aren't you doing the same?"

"I'm back!" came Shinpachi's voice. He had bought what he wanted in the same way he had bought the carton of strawberry milk for Gintoki.

"Hmm? What did you buy?" Kagura asked.

"This! This!" he pointed to his face.

"What?" Gintoki looked hard.

"THE GLASSES, OF COURSE!"

"WHAT?! THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE GLASSES THEN AND THE GLASSES NOW!" Gintoki yelled.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! In the end, Shinpachi will always be a Shinpachi!" Kagura started laughing.

"Indeed." Said Zura.

"AND YOU! DON'T MAKE THAT SERIOUS FACE WHILE RIDING ON THE SLIDE!"

"Gin-san, you've been taking so many pictures and uploading them. Let's go back to the coffee shop and see how many likes you got."

"That's a good idea! Let's go." Gintoki said.

"You can go to the shop, but I'll just stay here." Kagura said, getting on the seesaw, while Zura got on the other side.

Gintoki sighed but went to the coffee shop while Shinpachi followed him.

He signed in and looked at his notifications.

"None..."

Shinpachi tried his hardest to suppress laughter.

"G-Gin-san. No one can s-see us in this world so maybe they can't see any social media of ours as well, but, what exactly did you upload?"

He scrolled down and took a look at the pictures Gintoki had uploaded.

The first one.

_Drinking strawberry milk._

He scrolled further down.

_Drinking strawberry milk._

He scrolled further down to the last post.

_Drinking strawberry milk._

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET ANY LIKES WITH THE SAME THING REPEATING?!" Shinpachi yelled.

"Ah, so no one can see me on this website."

"HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"What-Whatever. Let's look at other things." Gintoki said.

While he was searching for other posts, he came across one which made him freeze. He slowly put the phone down, sweating and sat in a corner.

"Hmm? What did you see?" Shinpachi asked.

After getting no reply, he sighed and turned the phone on so he could see what Gintoki had seen.

He began reading the post.

"_You are reading this. Now that you've begun reading this, you must not look away. You have to repost this six times. If you don't, a ghost will kill you in your sleep. A boy once didn't repost this and he was found dead-"_

He slowly put the phone down, sweating and sat next to Gintoki.

"GYAAAAAAAA! WHAT WAS THAT? GIN-SAN! REPOST IT, REPOST IT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You do i-i-i-it." Gintoki replied, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, everything began spinning.

"Wha-?"

And before they knew it, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Gintoki felt very dizzy but opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Gin-chan! We're back!"

They were back at the Yorozuya.

His Jump lay on the couch, along with the unfinished carton of milk.

"Oh~ my candy sticks." Kagura pouted and took a piece of sukonbu and stared at it.

"Oh~ my smartphone." Gintoki sighed.

"Oh~ my glasses." Shinpachi said.

"YOUR GLASSES?! THEY WERE THE SAME AS BEFORE! BESIDES HOW CAN YOU TELL?!"

"Oh~ my..." Zura said. "Oh, wait, I didn't have anything."

"..."

"Oh~ The park."

"DON'T TRY TO CONSOLE YOURSELF, ZURA!"

"ZURA JA NAI, KATSURA DA!"

"Oh, wait..." Gintoki said.

"What, Gin-san?"

"TH-TH-THE GHOST! IT'LL KILL ME!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zura: <strong>__(stares at the letters on the left) "Zura ja nai, Katsura da!"_

_**Elizabeth: **__[We didn't get much to say throughout all of this so we deserve some spotlight.]_

_**BluMuzik07: **__Are you kidding me? I'm the one who wrote all this, so I control who gets the spotlight and who doesn't! HA! Besides, two of you can't talk and the third one... (looks at Zura) is stupid beyond words!_

_**Zura: **__"Who can't talk? I mean who's the second?"_

_**BluMuzik07: **__(looks at Sadaharu)_

_So, I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
